poznanwikiaorg-20200229-history
Katastrofa lotnicza 1952
thumb|300px|Katastrofa lotnicza w 1952 roku - miejsce upadku szczątków samolotu: zbieg ulic Strzeleckiej, Garbary i Królowej Jadwigi 10 czerwca 1952 roku w Poznaniu miała miejsce katastrofa lotnicza wojskowego bombowca Pe-2FT. Zginęło w niej lub zostało rannych ponad 20 osób. Ze względu na utajnienie przez PZPR informacji o katastrofie, dokładna liczba ofiar nie jest znana. Jedyny dokument z 1952 roku, będący dowodem tragedii, pozostał w aktach PZPR, których ocalała ze zniszczeń część znajduje się w Archiwum Państwowym. Do dnia dzisiejszego jest to najtragiczniejsza w skutkach katastrofa wojskowa z udziałem osób cywilnych w PolsceKrzysztof M. Kaźmierczak, Ściśle tajne: nieznane fakty z historii Wielkopolski 1945–1989, dodatek do dziennika „Polska. Głos Wielkopolski”, 2009, s. 63–78, ISBN 978-83-88965-78-4.. Tajemnica o tragicznych wydarzeniach przetrwała dłużej niż PRL, pierwszy artykuł w lokalnej prasie, opisujący okoliczności katastrofy ukazał się dopiero w roku 2007 Odsłaniamy tajemnicę katastrofy lotniczej z 1952 roku. W marcu tego samego roku poszerzono katalog zbrodni komunistycznych o „Fałszowanie dokumentacji przez funkcjonariuszy organów bezpieczeństwa na szkodę osób trzecich”. Dzięki temu pion śledczy Instytutu Pamięci Narodowej mógł wszcząć postępowanie dotyczące sfałszowania przyczyn katastrofy bombowca. To jedna z pierwszych w Polsce spraw o zbrodnię komunistyczną przeciwko dokumentom. Miejsce katastrofy thumb|300px|Katastrofa lotnicza w 1952 roku - miejsce katastrofy dzisiaj: budynek przy zbiegu ul. Strzeleckiej i Królowej Jadwigi, na drugim planie [[Kościół Bożego Ciała]] Ze względu na brak wiarygodnych źródeł, dokładne miejsce upadku samolotu trudno jest dziś ustalić. Przypuszcza się, że samolot spadł u zbiegu ul. Królowej Jadwigi (dawna Marchlewskiego) i Drogi Dębińskiej, od południowej strony tego skrzyżowania, w miejscu gdzie obecnie znajduje się budynek Akademii Wychowania Fizycznego. Inne źródła i relacje świadków pozwalają jednak sądzić, że większość szczątków spadła nieco bardziej na północ, w kierunku Kościoła Bożego Ciała przy ul. Krakowskiej, na miejscu gdzie obecnie znajduje się zbudowany w latach 90 XX wieku blok mieszkalny (róg ul. Strzeleckiej i Królowej Jadwigi). Dostęp do miejsca tragedii był niemożliwy jeszcze przez kilka dni. Kiedy zlikwidowano blokadę milicyjną, po samolocie nie było już śladu. Została tylko wypalona ziemia. Przebieg Potężny bombowiec radzieckiej produkcji Pe-2FT o numerze 14353 należący do 21 Pułku Lotnictwa Zwiadowczego w Poznaniu, stacjonującego na lotnisku Ławica, najprawdopodobniej zakończył wykonywanie ćwiczebnego lotu nad miastem (ćwiczenie nr 8 - lot po okręgu nad lotniskiemTwarde Lądowanie) i zaczął procedurę podejścia do lądowania, nadlatując od strony Starołęki na kierunku pasa nr 29. Około godziny 8:30 załoga poinformowała przez radio o problemach najpierw z prawym, a chwilę później z lewym silnikiem. Na podstawie relacji jednego ze świadków przypuszcza się, że samolot chciał awaryjnie lądować na Łęgach Dębińskich nad Wartą, kiedy jednak pilot zauważył tam dzieci grające w piłkę, poleciał dalej, być może chcąc lądować na niezabudowanym terenie przy Kościele Bożego Ciała. Pilot nie zdołał jednak już opanować samolotu, którego oba silniki były uszkodzone i doszło do katastrofy. Samolot uderzył w skarpę wschodniego przyczółka budowanego wtedy mostu Królowej Jadwigi. Siła uderzenia wyrzuciła go w górę tak, że zawadzając jeszcze po drodze o słup trakcji tramwajowej, runął na ulicę kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Na skutek upadku eksplodowało paliwo i amunicja, a pożar momentalnie ogarnął drzewa i uszkodził okoliczne domy. Nawigator, chorąży Stanisław Kuć jako jedyny z załogi przeżył moment upadku samolotu. Siła uderzenia o ziemię wyrzuciła go z kabiny. Zawieziony do szpitala przez przybyłych na miejsce kolegów lotników zmarł po kilku godzinach na skutek odniesionych obrażeń. Strzały przed upadkiem? Według relacji jednego ze świadków - 14 letniego wówczas Andrzeja Kaczmarkiewicza - tuż przed upadkiem samolot zaczął strzelać w powietrze z broni pokładowej, aby ostrzec osoby znajdujące się na ziemi (Silniki samolotu w tym momencie już nie działały, więc nie było słychać jak leci). Dzięki czemu część robotników pracujących na skrzyżowaniu zdołała się ukryć; relacja ta jednak nie została potwierdzona przez innego ze świadków - pracującego kilkaset metrów od miejsca tragedii w Zakładzie Eksploatacji Kruszywa, Zygfryda Polowego. Jeżeli dać wiarę słowom Kaczmarkiewicza to należy przypuszczać, że strzały oddano z kabiny tylnego strzelca, kaprala Józefa Bednarka. Przyczyny wypadku Propaganda sukcesu lat 50 XX wieku nie mogła dopuścić aby prawdziwa przyczyna katastrofy, czyli awaria obu silników jednocześnie, wyszła na jaw. Samolot był przecież produkcji ZSRR co bardzo negatywnie wpłynęło by na stosunki polsko-radzieckie w czasach głębokiego stalinizmu. Po wypadku powołano 5-osobową komisję, której Przewodniczącym został generał Iwan Turkiel, Rosjanin polskiego pochodzenia (nie mówił po polsku) - dowódca Wojsk Lotniczych w Polsce w latach 1950–1956. Oprócz niego w skład komisji weszło trzech radzieckich oficerów i jeden polski (najniższy rangą). Badanie okoliczności katastrofy zajęło komisji jedynie trzy dni i zakończyło się 13 czerwca. W orzeczeniu przyznano, że doszło do usterki technicznej (awarii prawego silnika na skutek rozszczelnienia tulei cylindrów), ale winą za katastrofę obarczono pilota, chorążego Larę, który miał zawinić „panicznym nastrojem” i nieprawidłowo podejść do awaryjnego lądowania wykonując ciasny zakręt na „zbyt małej wysokości”. Podczas badania przyczyn wypadku nie brano pod uwagę innych katastrof Pe-2FT i nie porównywano ich okoliczności. Tymczasem było kilka katastrof tego rodzaju samolotów wykorzystywanych przez polskie lotnictwo, w których stwierdzono awarię silnika lub nie ustalono przyczyn tragedii. Zaledwie rok wcześniej (16 stycznia 1951 roku) zginęła cała załoga „Peszki” z eskadry w Poznaniu. Powodem była awaria silnika. O tym, że działano pośpiesznie i kierowano się względami politycznymi świadczy fakt, że nie badano, kiedy podczas lotu doszło do awarii i jaki był stan drugiego silnika. Czy działał do końca, czy także odmówił posłuszeństwa (naoczni świadkowie twierdzą, że samolot przed upadkiem leciał bezgłośnie a silniki nie pracowały). Rozkaz DWL nr 0157 z 14 czerwca 1952 roku zawierał informacje, które rzucały nieco inne światło na okoliczności katastrofy. Generał Turkiel polecił zbadanie silników wszystkich Pe-2FT: „Sprawdzić hermetyczność górnego uszczelnienia tulei cylindrów”. Prawdopodobnie wykryto powtarzającą się wadę techniczną. Ze sprawozdania z roku 1953 wynika, że w ramach przeprowadzonych kontroli zdemontowano sześć silników, cztery naprawiono bez demontażu z maszyn oraz wymieniono siedem bloków silnikowych. Ofiary katastrofy Na skutek utajnienia katastrofy dokładna liczba ofiar nie jest znana i różnie podawana w źródłach. W specjalistycznej publikacji wojskowejJózef Zieliński (red.), „Pamięci lotników wojskowych 1945-2003”, Bellona, Warszawa 2003, ISBN 8311097305., omawiającej wszystkie powojenne wypadki z udziałem polskich lotników, jest mowa o trzech zabitych wojskowych oraz pięciu ofiarach cywilnych i dziesięciu rannych. Tymczasem dokument PZPR mówi o śmierci dwóch wojskowych, pięciu cywilach i piętnastu rannych. Żywe ofiary tragedii przewieziono do Szpitala Ubezpieczalni Społecznej przy ul. Garbary oraz szpitala przy ul. Szkolnej. Obecnie nie można już ustalić, kogo hospitalizowano. Pierwszy ze szpitali został zlikwidowany jeszcze w 1952 roku (na jego miejscu powstało Wielkopolskie Centrum Onkologii), a archiwum drugiego nie ma już dokumentacji z lat 50. Z tajnego biuletynu PZPR z 1952 roku wynika, że większość ofiar katastrofy stanowili pracownicy Poznańskiego Przedsiębiorstwa Robót Telekomunikacyjnych (PPRT) i Miejskiego Przedsiębiorstwa Komunikacyjnego (MPK). Stało się tak, ponieważ od wiosny 1952 budowano w tym rejonie linię tramwajową w kierunku Rataj, a przy okazji rozbudowywano sieć telekomunikacyjną. Wojskowe ofiary katastrofy * chorąży Zdzisław Lara - pilot * chorąży Stanisław Kuć - nawigator (przeżył moment upadku samolotu, ciężko ranny po kilku godzinach zmarł jednak w szpitalu) * kapral Józef Bednarek – strzelec-radiotelegrafista Ofiary cywilne * Władysław Benedyczak - pracownik PPRT * Józef Gruszczyński - pracownik PPRT * Feliks Broda - pracownik PPRT * Władysław Bibrowicz – rzemieślnik * Ignacy Roliński – emeryt (poparzony płonącym paliwem, zmarł po czterech dniach od wypadku) * Jadwiga Lehr – wdowa Pamięci ofiar katastrofy thumb|300px|Tablica okolicznościowa upamiętniająca ofiary katastrofy lotniczej w 1952 roku - w tle, most Królowej Jadwigi, o którego przyczółek uderzył spadający bombowiec. 10 czerwca 2008 roku, w 56 rocznicę tragicznego wydarzenia, odsłonięto na jego miejscu ufundowaną przez władze miasta tablicę okolicznościową. Wykonał ją poznański rzeźbiarz Roman Kosmala. Kompozycja nawiązująca do złamanych skrzydeł i rozbitego samolotu przyciąga uwagę i skłania do refleksji. W uroczystości brał udział ówczesny wiceprezydent Poznania Tomasz Kayser a w imieniu obecnych rodzin zabitych głos zabrał imiennik pilota bombowca - Zdzisław Lara. Bardzo wielu poznaniaków, w tym świadkowie katastrofy, którzy pomagali w ustaleniu jej okoliczności pojawiło się także na uroczystości. Fragment rozbitego bombowca znaleziony przez 14 letniego wówczas Andrzeja Kaczmarkiewicza stał się częścią monumentu upamiętniającego ofiary tragedii. Pomnik - Samolot thumb|300px|Odrzutowy MiG-15 na cokole przy moście Królowej Jadwigi Do lat 90 XX wieku tuż przy moście Królowej Jadwigi, w parku Nad Wartą stał na cokole odrzutowy MiG-15. Nieoficjalnie mówiło się, że ustawiony przez lotników w roku 1963 odrzutowiec miał upamiętniać ich tragicznie zmarłych kolegów w 1952 roku. Jeżeli tak było w istocie, to fakt ten został zatajony równie dobrze jak informacje o samej katastrofie. Na cokole nie było bowiem żadnej informacji o wydarzeniu z 1952 roku, a postawiony on został z okazji XX-lecia Ludowego Wojska Polskiego. Mimo wszystko, można powiedzieć, że do czasu usunięcia odrzutowca istniała swego rodzaju pamiątka katastrofy, ustawiona w miejscu pierwszego uderzenia spadającego samolotu o ziemię. Galeria 320_76499_1_d_8320.jpg 320_76507_1_d_5532.jpg 320_76510_1_d_609.jpg 320_76524_1_d_1180.jpg Katastrofa lotnicza w 1952..jpg IMG_0041.jpg|Tablica upamiętniająca ofiary katastrofy 24 029.jpg Źródła Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Katastrofy Kategoria:PRL Kategoria:Ulica Królowej Jadwigi Kategoria:XX wiek Kategoria:Lotnictwo Kategoria:Ulica Strzelecka